The volley of Mosonmagyaróvár
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosonmagyar%C3%B3v%C3%A1ri_sort%C5%B1z Mosonmagyaróvár 1956 . On October 26th, a murderous volley at the border patrol towares a peaceful crowd that revolutionized the revolution. To date, it is not known how many victims there were. The news of Mosonmagyaróvár's volcano , the photos made here, traveled around the world. There was financial support from Hungary in Europe, but what the people were most looking for was military and political support. Demonstration 1956. On October 26, at 8 am, the Mosonmagyaróvár Vocational Training School and some elementary school students went to the Academy (the school building was closed by school management, they were not allowed to go to school), and the students gathered for the lectures were invited to join. The people went to the MDP headquarters, where they removed the red star. In the crowd, primary school pupils were also with their teachers, child-bearing mothers, rural people, the Mezőgépgyár and the MOFÉM factory. Subsequently, the paratroopers reached the district court, where they freed six-seven public criminals kept there. They claimed their 14-point claim on the top of an Ikarus bus. Moving on to the 1848 memorial, two large groups of riders split up. One group went to the police building. The red star was also dropped from the building here several police officers joined the protesters. They then went to the radio station by touching the post office building. The other group went to the DISZ committee, and from the police station in Gyári Street, the Millennium Factory and the Knitwear Factory were targeted to involve their employees in the march. The crowd proceeded to the barracks in two ways, breaking into smaller groups. Defense Bar Measures Because the barracks contained 8 wagons of ammo and explosives, the Border Guards were instructed by the District Command in Győr to prevent civilians from entering or explode. The leaders of the barracks chose the first solution. Captain Dudás István, commander of the barracks, in the early morning hours, developed the defense outside the barracks, so the use of the pre-barracks was limited. On the southern, northern and western side of the barracks, machine gun nests were installed. At the intersection of the road leading to the north-east direction and at the intersection of the access road (at Határőr út 13), machine gun seats were placed on the right and left. Dudás appointed Lieutenant György Gyenes as commander of the barracks building, while Károly Tóth was appointed Lieutenant for the external defense system. The volley The unarmed people arriving in front of the barracks waved national flags, some were singing the Anthem , others singing the Word , the Kossuth song , and the leaders demanding the removal of the red star from the barracks and calling the people inside to join the people. Their number was estimated to be 1,000–2,000. The crowd coming steadily pushed the first ones forward. An officer went to the parades but was forced to permanently back down because of the arrivals. Machine gun seat approx. He stopped the protesters by 25 to 30 meters by holding hands. Seeming friendship began, but when the front of the crowd approached the gate at 15 meters, the first shot fell. Two or three series were released, with many deadly, heavier and lighter victims. Their number was also increased by the fact that hand-grenades were wounded between the wounded and the refugees from the windows of the barracks. Saving Wounded The survivors - who were able to escape some sort of cover - ran out into the square and tried to give their companions first aid. Bandages, cotton wool, and first aid supplies were sent to the site from the Main Building, while the workers there helped out. The ambulance has been notified, and the FAFU and the TEFU have been called for faster delivery of the wounded. The wounded people remaining on the square were taken to the Mosonmagyaróvár hospital on horseback, and when they were filled, they were also shot in Győr and the capital. Number of victims Already on the next day of the volcano, different data was released. The county newspaper reported 59 deaths, in a lawsuit against Gábor Földes, in 1957, the prosecutor reported 104 casualties, the Daily Mail 85, and 230 wounded. Later he spoke of more than 107 witnesses. Precise figures could not be ascertained by subsequent studies either due to lack of resources or medical documentation. Effect of volley The volley had an indescribable effect. The inhabitants of the city got into the dead houses looking for their relatives. Many of them were trying to get a gun out of police and the army, unsuccessfully. The acoustic tensions were sparked by the urban loud speaker, who called the marchers - and future victims - a mob, and they were named as massacres by the volcanoes. Around the barracks, an increasing number of crowds gathered in the early afternoon to bring the military camp under a weapon-free blockade. The horrible result of the volley drove the line-up into horror, with several officers turning openly against István Dudás's barracks as a result of the hasty blow. Referring to an official meeting, the Border Guard fled by car, leaving his soldiers in Czechoslovakia. Headquarters was taken over by Lieutenant Vág, who introduced new protection measures in the face of the menacingly crowd. Imre Sípos, an academic student, asked for help from the Győr National Council by telephone. In front of the delegation headed by Gábor Földes of the Győr National Council, the border guards put down the gun. The queue dropped the barracks by dropping the weapons, and the crowd came in and occupied the squares. They found a hidden corpse of a boy sacrifice on which the anger of the crowded crowd was looking for the gathered border guards in search of the desert. Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Gyenes and Stefano, and Lieutenant Matthew were captured and beaten. The earthquake tried to save all of them, but without success. Gyenest was beaten down and died in hospital after being taken to the hospital. Lieutenant Lieutenant and Lieutenant Matthew was taken to Earth's council to landlord. On the 26th afternoon, the Temporary City Council of Mosonmagyaróvár and the Military Council were formed. Mihály Babán was commissioned by the establishment of the armed national guard. On October 27th, the crowd was reunited on the streets of Mosonmagyaróvár. More and more people went to their council hall, where they again demanded the release of border guards. Soldiers defending their councils could not hold the crowd, Lieutenant Lieutenant Vági projected himself from a window facing the inner courtyard. His death was either caused by the fall or the weight beat on the brain. When they learned that Lieutenant Stefko was being nursed in the hospital, they went to the building and demanded the officer's release. The crowd penetrated into the guarded hospital, the Stefko on the stretcher was taken out, tumbled, and hung on the tree next to the Lutheran church. The victims of Mosonmagyaróvár were buried on 28 October, in the two cemeteries of the city. Today's Memory In the place of the horrible volcano today , there is a statue of Tibor Rieger, sculptor Golgotha, with 50 headboats reminiscent of more than 50 dead, according to eyewitnesses and relatives. The place of the volley is called the Mourning Square . October 26, City Council Mosonmagyaróvár, based on the decision of the city day of mourning . 1 Known Victims *Tihamér Bárdics is a ferretman, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 17 years. *Antal Dannauer factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 40 years. *Antal Domonkos auxiliary worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Head and chest shot. He lived 27 years. *Katalin Dózsa factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Lung and lacrimation. He lived 35 years. *János Demeter bricklayer, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Damaged injury of left thigh and leg with fractures. He died in the hospital in Győr. He lived 17 years. *József Fábián is a cubic, Hajdúszová resident. Abdomen and foot shot. Lived 19 years. *László Ferenczi is a forester *István Gyécsek is a forestry worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 35 years. *Béla Hornyák plumber, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 36 years. *Gyula Horváth college student, Szanyi resident. Has Shot. He lived for 21 years. *András Kardos is a cubic, Hajdúszová resident. Chest and head shot. He lived 51 years. *Miklós Kardos is an industrially trained industrial student, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Shooting lung. He lived 16 years. *Rezső Kelemen is a foundry worker and a peasant (today part of Jánossomorja). Head and Loop. He lived for 26 years. *Márton Kemény is a machine gun, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 24 years. *János Kiss is a cubic, cibakházi resident. Shooting lung. He lived for 30 years. *Zoltán Koloszár is an industrial student. He lived 16 years. *István Kovács bricklayer, Csornai resident. Has Shot. He lived 41 years. *Sándor Kreizer firefighter, resident. Has Shot. He lived 22 years. *Dezső Laczkovics is an electrician and a carpenter of carrots. Has Shot. Lived 32 years. *Ferenc Letenyei auxiliary worker, Száki resident. Shooting lung. He lived 24 years. *István Meszlényi, industrial technician, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 15 years. *József Meszlényi accountant, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived for 42 years. *József Miks factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 15 years. *Árpád Nagy college student, Sarródi resident. Shooting stomach. He lived for 20 years. *Károly Németh bricklayer, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Stomach shot.Eat 31 years. *Ernő Neszméri is a tinplate, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 37 years. *Neuberger Flóriánné Margit Rácz is a housewife, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Shooting lung. He lived 39 years. *László Őri, industrial technician, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Skull fracture. He lived 15 years. *Jenő Paár electrician industrial student, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Has Shot. He lived 16 years. *György Pandúr is a machine gun, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived 31 years. *Ferenc Pápai auxiliary worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. He died in the hospital in Győr due to the injured injury and breakage of the left leg. Lived 19 years. *Béla Pichler is a mechanic in Mosonmagyaróvár. Shooting stomach. He lived for 26 years. *Gintella Pintér college student, ivian resident. Has Shot. Lived 19 years. *Anna Rácz factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Has Shot. He lived for 26 years. *Rehling Zoltán annuity oven, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Has Shot. He lived 51 years. *Ferenc Róbl factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Headshot. He lived for 20 years. *Józsefné Mátyus Erzsébet Savanyú factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Chest shot. He lived 23 years. *József Sípos, commodity trader, fisherman. Has Shot. He lived for 20 years. *István Szalai college student, resident of Veszprém. Leg break, bleeding. He lived for 20 years. *Szimhardt Károly plumber mechanic, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Shooting stomach. He lived 23 years. *József Szuchányi *Miklós Ferenc Takács car mechanic, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Ágyéklövés. He lived 17 years. *László Tolnay industrially trained industrial student, resident of Mosonszolnok. Belly and thigh shot. He lived 17 years. *Erzsébet Varga college student, resident of the filling station. Neck and right thigh shot. Lived 19 years. *Flower Vendelné Margaret Margit factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Has Shot. He lived for 20 years. *Wachek Lőrinc Glazed, Mosonmagyaróvár resident. Tummy and scull. Lived 19 years. *Wachtler L.mosonmagyaróvár is born, lived by a resident. Has Shot. He lived for 26 years. *Imre Wesztergom college student *Wilhelm Mihály electrician industrial student. He lived for 18 years. *Istvánné Wojneschitz Ganster Róza factory worker, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Shooting lung. He lived for 56 years. *Mihályn Zsoldos Maximov Anna, housewife, resident of Mosonmagyaróvár. Has Shot. He lived 38 years. Category:Hungary